The present invention relates to the dispensing of plastic fasteners of the type that are used, for example, to attach tags to articles of commerce.
Plastic fasteners of the type comprising an elongated flexible filament having a first cross-bar at one end and a second cross-bar (or other enlargement, such as a paddle or a knob) at the opposite end are well-known and have been widely used in a variety of applications, such as in the attachment of merchandise tags to articles of commerce, in the attachment of buttons to garments, in the lasting of shoes, and in various packaging applications. Typically, such plastic fasteners are mass-produced by molding processes into either one of two different types of assemblies. One such assembly, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666, inventor Bone, issued Sep. 17, 1963 (which patent is incorporated herein by reference), is a clip-type assembly, said clip comprising a plurality of fasteners, each such fastener comprising a flexible filament having a first cross-bar at one end thereof and a paddle or second cross-bar at the opposite end thereof. The fasteners are arranged in a spaced, side-by-side orientation, with the respective first cross-bars parallel to one another and the respective paddles or second cross-bars parallel to one another, each of the first cross-bars being joined to a common, orthogonally-disposed runner bar by a severable connector. Adjacent second cross-bars or paddles also may be interconnected by severable connectors extending therebetween.
The aforementioned fastener clip is typically made by injection molding. Several commercial embodiments of the above-described fastener clip have been sold by the present assignee, Avery Dennison Corporation, as DENNISON® SWIFTACH® fastener clips.
A second type of fastener assembly, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,076, inventor Bourque, issued Aug. 6, 1985 (which patent is incorporated herein by reference), is known as continuously connected fastener stock. In one type of continuously connected stock, the fasteners comprise a flexible filament having a cross-bar at one end thereof and a paddle (or second cross-bar) at the opposite end thereof, the respective cross-bars and paddles of successive fasteners being arranged end-to-end and being joined together by severable connectors. In another type of continuously connected fastener stock, the fastener stock is formed from two elongated and continuous side members coupled together by a plurality of cross-links equidistantly-spaced apart by a distance of 0.25 inch. Individual fasteners having an H-shape, often referred to as “plastic staples,” are dispensed from the fastener stock by cutting the side members at appropriate points between cross-links, thereby yielding individual fasteners having cross-bars of 0.25 inch in length.
Continuously connected fastener stock is typically made by a rotary extrusion process of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,784, inventor Russell, which issued Jul. 31, 1984, and which is incorporated herein by reference. Said rotary extrusion process typically involves the use of a rotating molding wheel whose periphery is provided with molding cavities that are complementary in shape to the desired fastener stock. To form fasteners, plastic is extruded into the cavities of the molding wheel, and a knife in substantially elliptical contact with the wheel is used to skive the molded plastic from the molding wheel. Following molding, the filament portions of the fasteners are typically stretched.
One consequence of the rotary extrusion process described above, particularly the skiving step thereof, is that the first cross-bar, the filament, and the second cross-bar (or paddle) are flat on one side thereof, with the flattened sides of the first cross-bar, the filament and the second cross-bar all lying in the same plane (see e.g., FIG. 1B of U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,784). The opposite sides of the first-cross bar, the filament, and the second cross-bar (or paddle) conform to the shapes of the molding cavities and are typically not flat. In the case of the first cross-bar, its opposite side is curved, thereby resulting in a cross-bar whose transverse cross-section has a shape resembling a semicircle or semi-ellipse.
Tools (often referred to as “tagging guns” or “fastener attaching tools”) for dispensing individual fasteners from continuously connected fastener stock above are known, examples of such tools being disclosed in the following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,078, inventor Bone, which issued Aug. 2, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,366, inventors Deschenes et al., which issued Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,487, inventor Bone, which issued Oct. 24, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,269, inventors Deschenes et al., which issued Jun. 14, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,475, inventors McCarthy et al., which issued Sep. 11, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,161, inventor Russell, which issued Jun. 26, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,365, inventor Bourque, which issued Jun. 18, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,661, inventors Deschenes et al., which issued Mar. 12, 1991.
Such tools typically comprise a needle, the needle typically including a stem portion. The stem portion typically is generally cylindrical in shape and has a longitudinally-extending, cylindrically-shaped bore adapted to receive the first cross-bar of a fastener. In addition, said stem portion also typically has a longitudinally-extending slot adapted to permit the filament portion of a fastener to extend therethrough while the first cross-bar of the fastener is disposed in the longitudinal bore of the stem portion. The stem portion also typically has a tip adapted for insertion into a desired article of commerce. The needle also may include a base portion, said base portion being attached to the rear of the stem portion and being adapted to be removably received in the tool. The stem portion and the base portion may be a unitary structure or, as is more often the case, the base portion is insert-molded onto the rear end of the stem portion.
Such tools also typically comprise an ejector rod for ejecting a first cross-bar from the needle and into the article of commerce and may also include a knife or similar severing means for cutting the severable connector between the first cross-bar being dispensed and its adjacent first cross-bar and feeding means for advancing the assembly of fasteners in the tool so as to align the forwardmost first cross-bar with the needle.
One problem that has been noted by the present inventor with respect to the dispensing of continuously connected fastener stock of the type described above using needles of the type described above is that, whereas the longitudinal bore and the longitudinal slot together have a symmetric transverse cross-sectional shape resembling an inverse lollipop (the longitudinal bore being circular in transverse cross-section, the longitudinal slot being rectangular in transverse cross-section and bisecting said longitudinal bore at the top thereof), the first cross-bar and the filament together have a “d”-shaped cross-section. As a result, a considerable portion of the transverse cross-section of the longitudinal bore is not occupied by any of the first cross-bar. Because the needle has a circular transverse cross-sectional shape, the effect of the bore being larger in cross-sectional shape than the fastener is that the needle has an outer width or diameter that is larger than that required by the fastener. Consequently, the needle creates an insertion hole in the article of commerce that is greater than that required by the fastener. Because it is desirable to minimize the size of the insertion hole (to minimize damage to the article), the outcome described above is undesirable.
In addition, because a considerable portion of the transverse cross-sectional area of the bore is not occupied by the cross-bar, proper engagement of the cross-bar by the ejector rod and proper translational movement of the cross-bar through the length of the bore due to action of the ejector rod is not always achieved. This results in occasional malfunctioning of the tool.